Gaisoulg
is a mysterious knight dedicated to finding the strongest warrior among the Super Sentai. Character History Gaisorg is an armored Ranger-like knight who bears more than a passing resemblance to the Ryusoulgers. He has been searching for the strongest among the Super Sentai, and initially sought out the Gokaigers. Dissatisfied with them, he leaves. Later he infiltrates the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, a friendly competition among Rangers to discover the strongest warrior and grant their wish, in order to achieve his ends. Captain Marvelous also receives an invitation to the battle and surmises correctly, that it is the perfect place for Gaisorg to attack next. Gaisorg then proceeds to attack some of the skirmish winners, until he gets to Stinger and Takaharu Igasaki, who happen to be part of Captain Marvelous' component. Gaisorg attacks the duo until Marvelous arrives to fight him. Gaisorg is able to defeat him but before delivering a final blow, Takaharu deflects one strike and is hit by the other. He decides to leave afterwards and is summoned by Rita, the guardian of Nemesis who created the competition. She says that only those with an invitation are allowed to participate but Gaisorg reveals he is in possession of one. With no other choice, Rita inserts Gaisorg into the competition as a wild card. Between rounds, Gaisorg confronts Takaharu and attacks him. Gaisorg is sent into the fight between NinjaWhite & RyuuRanger vs. Red Mask & OhRed in order to speed things up. The four Rangers anticipated this and teamed up to fight Gaisorg but were all defeated until Marvelous arrived and fought him as Gokai Red then as DekaRed and HurricaneRed. Gaisorg prepared to use one of Takaharu's techniques but was deflected by Marvelous who was able to unmask him, revealing Takaharu Igasaki inside. Hosts Luka Millfy.PNG|Luka Millfy Gaisorg unmasked.jpg|Takaharu Igasaki Gaisorg (Stinger).jpg|Stinger Arsenal *Unnamed silver/purple version of the Ryusoul Ken: Gaisorg's weapon *Unnamed shield Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gaisorg is voiced by , who previously voiced as Mepple in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'', Buldont in ''Choriki Sentai Ohranger'' and the Narrator and the voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Notes *Gaisorg's armor resembles the Ryusoulger's suit and his sword is a silver-and-purple version of the Ryusoul Ken. **The details on his armor make him look like a human-sized RyuSoul in Knight Mode. *Gaisorg is similar to Wolzard (and by extension, Koragg, The Knight Wolf as well), due to both being sword and shield wielding knights with similar color schemes. However, Wolzard (and Koragg) seem to have more black than silver. *His helmet shape and shoulder pad, as well as his purple color scheme brings to mind Kamen Rider Ouja, while his helmet's visor and knight aesthetic brings to mind Kamen Rider Knight. *Name Gaisorg in Japanese pronunciation (Gaisōgu, ガイソーグ) is similar to Kaizoku (カイゾク) with little different of sound. Although people not usually use Katakana for spell Japanese word but in Hiragana, its write as かいぞく and in Kanji write as 海賊 which means "pirate". **His name might also be derived from the Japanese word Gaisou (鎧装), which means "sheath". *Gaisorg is also similar to the Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold in in which they need a host to function. **The three are also capable of switching hosts. ***Unlike Dogold who can switch hosts at any moment, Gaisorg and the Armor of Darkness need to be defeated to be able to do that. Appearances * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? **Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery **Battle3: A Secret Revealed * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger References Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Violet Category:Main Sentai Villains